The Deal
by immortalpen
Summary: Set on the night of 4x15. Caroline calls Tyler again to share her grief, and gets a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot that had been running through my head since the last episode, so I decided to write it to get it out my system!**

**Updates on my other stories shall be very very soon. **

* * *

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself and dug her back further into the Salvatore's antique couch. It was quiet, for the first time in hours. The day have been too horrifying to think over. Jeremy, little Jer, her friend's younger brother, and the closest she'd had to one as well... was gone, forever. The loss was immeasurable. It seemed to signify so much, the loss of everything, the complete transformation of their lives, which had begun when Stefan had saved Elena from her parents' fate. She felt guilty to be indulging in her own grief, when others around her needed support so much more... Elena, Matt, Bonnie.

In front of them, she could be strong and capable, shouldering the responsibility of organising things which never should have needed organised... little Jeremy Gilbert's memorial service. She fought down a sob at the thought.

And now... now, their lives were changed and the people she loved along with it. Elena, who was Elena now? What had they done to her? Could they ever get her back? The questions haunted her that night, as she sat in the dark, watching the fire crackle. Would she ever want to come back? It felt wrong to Caroline... wrong to take away her emotions. Jeremy deserved to be mourned by his sister, not to be forgotten by the blank, empty person who had stolen her face. Yet she had watched Damon do it, saying nothing.

And Bonnie... what to do about Bonnie worried Caroline the most. She was at the edge, on the precipitate of losing all control, and it was hardly difficult to understand why. She had lost too much... they all had. When you lose everything tying you to your humanity, what is left to pull you back from the brink?

Caroline closed her eyes, and her thoughts went to Tyler. She as well, had lost too much. Where was he now? Was he safe? The thoughts tortured her. She pulled her phone out her pocket and stared at the blank screen. Still nothing. She had called him three times since they had returned from the island with Jeremy. She needed to speak to him, needed to speak to someone. Someone she did not have to be strong for.

Sighing, her fingers tapped the familiar pattern of his number and she put the phone to her ear.

It rang, and rang, as always. He must have gotten rid of it. Still she would prefer to listen to that ringing, that sound connecting her to him, in some small way, than sit here alone, completely alone, surrounded by the memories of everything that had been lost.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped, and Caroline sat up in fright. There was a fumbling sound as he brought the phone to his ear. Caroline's heartbeat picked up in anticipation.

"Tyler?" she breathed, feeling relief crash down on her.

"Sorry to disappoint, love." Klaus's wry voice came across the line. The shock sent waves of panic through Caroline, she shot to her feet, suddenly defensive. Shaking her head, she felt tremors go through her entire being. She bit her tongue, and felt blood slid down the back of her throat. Collecting herself, snapping her mouth shut, she whispered,

"What have you done?"

"What do you think?"he asked, his tone perversely friendly, and it sent shivers through her. She started to cry, ugly, wretched sobs, uncontrollable. The salt tears burned her cheeks, and she felt as though she was hyperventilating, though it was impossible.

"No, no... this cannot happen. You can't kill Tyler, put him on the phone" she demanded through her sobs, her denial kicking in.

"That would be a little difficult just now" he said darkly. At his words, she felt something break inside her, and she screamed, frustration overwhelming her. It was harsh and brutal and almost inhuman. She threw her phone on the couch, and picked up random objects laying beside her, sending them flying, her pain too strong to bear. She stormed and raged against the hand that they had all been dealt, the horrifying twists of fate that had brought them all here, so far from where their lives should have taken them.

In the debris of broken glass and splinters of wood, she sank to her knees, and felt a numbness settle over her. She wondered if she looked like Elena at that moment. When all hope had gone.

"Caroline?" Tyler's voice came from her phone, face down on the couch cushions.

"Tyler?" she asked, confused, crawling over to the couch.

"Caroline" Tyler said again, and Caroline sobbed into the phone. The sounds of movement came again, and suddenly Klaus's voice filled Caroline's ear.

"Happy, love?"

"You haven't killed him"

"Yet, I haven't killed him yet." Caroline felt her heartbeat faster as she realised all hope was not gone.

"Klaus... don't do this, I'm begging you. If you have ever felt anything real for me... you wouldn't do this"

"Caroline, what I feel is immaterial. Tyler refuses to learn from his mistakes, and I am sure it is only a matter of time until he tries to kill me again. As for you and I, you have made it perfectly clear those feelings will never be reciprocated."

"You don't know that for sure. We are immortal.. give me enough time." she whispered. Silence greeted her, and she waited, her desperation to save Tyler, overriding the horror of knowing he could hear every word.

"I'm afraid you will not be enough of a distraction this time, sweetheart. I must have my vengeance, in one way or another. It is already done." he said, in a cold voice, and she heard Tyler shout in the distance, howling in pain.

Wild with fear, Caroline then spoke without thinking, the words already out of her mouth before she could second guess them.

"Take me instead. Take me in his place." silence followed, and she could hear Tyler whimpering. He was still alive.

"What exactly are you proposing, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, deadly calm.

"My life for his. A trade." she said, hearing Tyler protesting in the background. It was quiet, and she agonised over what might be running through Klaus's head at that moment.

"You said we are the same, so show me. Please... I'll do whatever you want. Just, don't hurt him anymore." she whispered.

"You would give your life for him? Die for him?" Klaus asked cruelly. Caroline stilled at the question, her heart beating hard, in fear.

"I can't lose anyone else." she said. Again, silence fell, and only her heartbeat counted the seconds of her agony. The silence stretched out, and she imagined herself in that room with them, where ever they were... Klaus assessing, Tyler hurt, on the brink of death. When his answer came, her heart resumed it's beat.

"Very well. I accept your offer. Your life for Tyler's. I hope you are prepared for what that truly means." he said. Caroline nodded, the relief overwhelming. She had saved Tyler's life. He was still breathing.

"I understand" she muttered.

"And if you should have any second thoughts about our arrangement, I will be only too happy to rectify our broken contract" he threatened.

"I understand!" she growled back.

"As long as he lives... you are mine, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

**So... you guys were so enthusiastic in the reviews, and so many alerts and followers, I felt bad leaving it at a one shot... so maybe it will be a mini-story - if that exists! So, maybe 3 or 4 parts... if you are still intrigued. **

**Review and let me know!**

* * *

Caroline jumped as a balloon popped in the crowded hall, her vampire hearing magnifying the sound. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two guys fooling around with the helium tank.

"Guys, cut it out! Unless you wanna stay here all day?" she warned, turning back to her check list and frowning. Wasn't planning prom meant to be more exciting than this? She wondered as she ran through the things left on the list.

Another pop sounded, and Caroline whirled to unleash pure wrath on the guys, when she saw Rebekah had gotten there first. The boys stared at her spell bound, then started blowing balloons up as fast as they could, working silently side by side. Rebekah sauntered over.

"You're welcome" she said with a smile and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to compel them" she muttered.

"Because screaming at them like an ageing fish wife was proving so effective" Rebekah said sarcastically. She hopped up on to the table Caroline was working on and swung her legs, looking round the hall. Caroline continued over her list, sighing periodically, swiping her hands through her hair in exasperation.

"Why do I get the distinct impression you are not excited about your senior prom?" Rebekah asked.

"It's not exactly how I was picturing it. Bonnie is delusional, Elena, out of her mind and I..."

"You're what?"

"Nothing, never mind. You're right, I should be more excited. This is a chance for us all to celebrate what we can. Before we all end up, who knows where..." Caroline trailed off as her thoughts turned to Klaus and their arrangement. A week had passed with nothing but silence from him, and she wondered if the agony of waiting for his reappearance was part of his intended suffering.

"You are coming with Stefan?" Caroline suddenly asked Rebekah, not missing the flash of sadness that crossed Rebekah's features.

"Yes, I suppose so..."

"So Elena is coming with Damon" Caroline said "Matt with Bonnie, if she leaves crazy town long enough to come... and me..." she trailed off, realising that this close to prom, she would never get another date.

"With Nik" Rebekah finished, and narrowed her eyes at Caroline's startled look.

"You did agree to come with my brother didn't you?" she asked.

"I guess I did" Caroline said, turning away a little, trying to hide the panic on her face from his sister.

"Have you spoken to him?" she asked, as casually as she could manage.

"This morning, when he got back from his werewolf hunt. I must admit, I thought he'd be more disappointed at failing to find your boyfriend" Rebekah remarked, standing up.

"Enough small talk, the prom is only hours away, and I need to go and make myself beautiful." she said and Caroline snorted.

"You better make sure you leave enough time yourself, Caroline. You're looking a little... tired" she said sweetly and smiled at Caroline's glare, as she turned and left the gym. As soon as she had gone, Caroline dropped her clipboard on the table and gripped the edge. Her heart was pounding, and her palms sweaty. He was back, her time was up. There was no escaping him and her promise to him. Now, all she could do was wait and see what he had in store for her.

* * *

She dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and sighed into the silence of her empty house. Her mother was out, and Caroline was exhausted. The act of cheering everyone up, propping up the rapidly falling house of cards that seemed to be her life lately was draining. She pulled her damp hair put of the elastic that held it, thinking she'd better fix it before it dried.

With vervain still in the town's water supply, she had to stop by the Salvatore on a daily basis to shower. Which meant running into Elena, and dealing with her new attitude. Caroline knew it wasn't Elena's fault, they had done this to her... but, it was hard to remember when she was pushing her new found lack of morals and inhibitions in Caroline's face.

The doorbell rang, and Caroline flinched, resisting the urge to bang her forehead off the counter top. She went to the hall, and paused, seeing no one outside the glass door. She went forward and opened the door, hit by a major sense of deja vu as she saw a large, creamy white box, wrapped with white ribbon, sat on the mat. She swallowed, looking around for a sign of the deliverer. The was no one about, but that didn't mean he wasn't still watching, she thought, her face heating up as she grabbed the box and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

Her pulse racing, she went to her bedroom, and set the box down on the bed, she then sat in a chair, across from it and stared at it. She knew who it was from, there was no doubt. He was back, and he was expecting her to start honouring their deal. She stood slowly and carefully pulled the lid off the box.

It was blue, like her first, but this one was pale, duck egg blue, shot through with gold. It was full length, and silk, A backless sheath of material, that she could already see dipped dangerously low on the back. She pulled it from the box, appreciating the heavy feel of the luxurious fabric and hung it up. Turning back to the box, she saw a box in the bottom, and a card. The card sent her heart clambering back into her mouth.

She picked the box up first. Snapping it open, her eyes widened as she saw the exquisite jewellery nestling inside, the diamonds glinting on deep green satin. She set it down, and picked up the card. Her name was written in that familiar flowing script. She turned it over hesitantly.

_8 O'Clock. Be ready_


	3. Chapter 3

_8 O'Clock. Be ready_

Was all it said. She felt nerves blossom in her belly at the command. The last time she had seen him, he had left her on the porch on the now non existent Gilbert house. He had spoken passionately of the sacrifices he had made for her... all for her. The words haunted her, and she'd thought of them more often that she should, truth be told. Now though, any illusion that he was going to treat her well, seemed foolish. He had her under his command, his ideal place if his past with his hybrids was any indicator. Would he treat her like them? Born to serve him? Existing for his pleasure. Her mouth went dry at the thought of what pleasure he would demand from her... someone he was supposed to care about. At her thoughts, a flare of resentment lit in her, a little anger, a spark of her old defiance. She might have traded her life to him in exchange for Tyler's, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him to control her.

She started to dress, deciding to wear his gift, as nothing she owned came vaguely close to the beauty of the dress. The jewellery she left off, it seemed to proprietorial. She had to be at the prom before everyone, as chief organiser, so she decided just to leave when she was ready. She would have her friends take some pictures of her at the prom for her mother to see, she decided.

* * *

The gym was transformed, and Caroline smiled at the effect. It was beautiful, and she wished she could enjoy it. Instead her eyes kept drifting over to the door, and she forced her smile as people chatted to her, congratulating her on the dance.

Stefan and Rebekah had arrived, and were dancing. Damon and Elena were yet to show, and she wondered if they would. Elena was not exactly full of school spirit lately, yet, there might be a high number of vervain free out of towners, which might pull the terrible twosome in. Bonnie and Matt were dancing. Caroline was so relieved to see her best friends, engaging in normal activities, and even if Bonnie seemed a little out of it, at least she was here. As the song finished, they came over to her.

"Wow, Car, you've really done a great job with this place" Matt said.

"Thanks... I just hope everyone enjoys themselves. Bonnie, I'm so glad you came" Caroline, reaching out to touch her friend's arm, bringing her wandering gaze to her.

"Yeah... I'm just sad it came up so fast, you know... I wish it could be later... so Jeremy could have been my date" Bonnie said, smiling a little too brightly. Caroline schooled her expression into one of neutrality, as she caught Matt's eye.

"Bonnie..." Caroline started, and broke off as her friend suddenly laughed a little harshly.

"Sorry! I know... that was... I mean... I'm glad to be here with you too Matt" Bonnie said, smiling at her two friends. Caroline was saved from answering as she saw the entrance to the gym, behind Bonnie, and the couple standing in it. Elena was dressed in black, with blood red lipstick and Damon was wearing a tux, which looked a little askew. Seemed they had already started meeting new people.

"I'll be right back" Caroline muttered, excusing herself quickly and went over to them.

"You came" Caroline stated, in what she hoped was a bright voice.

"Shrewd observation" Damon quipped, looking around boredly. Caroline looked at Elena, struggling to reconcile the blank expression she saw on her friend's face, trying to find a hint of her old self somewhere.

"So... prom... how many times did we plan it!" she said, a little nervously, Elena looked at her emotionlessly.

"Yeah, shame Tyler couldn't be here" she said, and Caroline frowned. It was insensitive, and Caroline told herself again that it wasn't Elena's fault. She saw Stefan heading in their direction, and his brow crease with concern as he heard Elena's words.

"Caroline... a dance?" he asked gallantly arriving at her side. She smiled gratefully at him.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said, letting him lead her onto the packed dance floor and start to sway to the slow song that was playing.

"She doesn't mean it, you know... she just doesn't understand that it will hurt you" Stefan said as they moved to the music. Caroline sighed.

"I know, I get it. It doesn't make it hurt less though."

"Have you heard anything from him?"

"Not really... but I don't think Klaus found him. I think he is safe, for now." Caroline said, feeling guilty at the lie.

"Good. Hopefully Klaus will get distracted by the next apocalypse and forget all about him"

"Hmm" Caroline mumbled non-committally.

"He is back... so he must have stopped looking for now." Stefan continued.

"How do you know?" she asked, wondering if Klaus had already made his presence known to everyone except her.

"He is dancing with Rebekah, right now" Stefan said and Caroline felt as though a blanket of cold had settled over her shoulders. She shivered and Stefan looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, I just... need to check on some dance committee things" she said, pulling back, forcing a smile and striding off through the crowd without a backwards look.

She reached the back doors to the gym and pushed through them, the cool air of the hall hitting her warm cheeks. She moved on autopilot to the ladies room, and she leant against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands under the cold water and then placed them on the back of her neck, letting the cold drops sink into her heated flesh, bringing her some clarity.

She shouldn't have stood him up, she thought wildly. If she was this worried about actually seeing him, why had she made it even worse...

Steadying herself, she took a couple of deep breaths and started back to the gym. There was no point in putting it off, there was no where to run... there was no where to escape him. She had given herself over to him, and because of that, Tyler was alive somewhere, free. It was worth it.

She spotted her friends in the crowd and walked through the dancing couples toward them.

"Caroline" his voice came from behind her, and she stopped, stiffening instantly. She took a deep breath and turned around.

He was wearing a tux, and one thing she had to give him, the man knew how to dress. His eyes swept up and down her, and there was a distinctly possessive gleam in his eye as he stepped closer to her, and raised a hand to her cheek. She turned her head away instinctively. He dropped his hand and studied her, his head tilted to the side.

"My friends are here. I don't want to explain... this" she said, waving her hand between them.

"Very well. You look breathtaking" he said, smoothly changing the subject. She shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter" she mumbled.

"You don't like blue? It's my favourite colour, and you look ravishing in it" he went on conversationally.

"Whatever. Are we going to stand here all night, or can I go and speak to my friends?" she asked. He looked as though he were about to retort, then thought better of it. Instead he reached into his pocket.

"As you wish, this is your night, sweetheart. However, there is something missing from your dress, and I insist on you wearing it." he said, and she saw the diamond necklace in his hand.

"You were in my room?"

"Well, I came by to collect you, and stopped by your room, to see if you were hiding from me"

"Wasn't my mother home?"

"Not yet, thankfully she was spared having to make excuses for her daughter's bad manners." he said, coming closer to her, holding the necklace out. She sighed, knowing that it would take longer if she refused, and caused a scene.

"Fine" she muttered, turning away from him, lifting her hair off her neck. He passed the sparkling chair over her head, and she felt his breath against her neck and the warmth of his body on her bare back.

"You seemed rather ungrateful considering the beauty and worth of this gift." he mused.

"It's not a gift, it's a dog collar. I'm surprised it doesn't have Property of Klaus Mikaelson printed on it." she said and heard him chuckle.

"What a delightful idea, I'll keep it in mind for your birthday."

Suddenly, his hands were letting go, and she stepped away from him.

"So – what happens now? What do you want from me?" she asked, unable to bear the tension any longer. The sooner she knew, the better.

"For tonight, I want you to enjoy your prom. Dance with your friends, make your memories... tomorrow, you will come over to my house for lunch. We will talk. Everything will be explained. I have given you a free pass tonight, Caroline, because I know this is important to you... but from tomorrow, I expect you to honour our agreement." there was a steely tone to his voice and Caroline swallowed her fear down, presenting her most indifferent expression.

"Can I go then?" she asked, seeing Stefan and Rebekah watching them. Klaus regarded her silently, then inclined his head slightly. She whirled around and walked away from him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? One more part to come... **


	4. Chapter 4

A car honked as it passed her walking by the side of the road, and she turned off, into the woods, swaying slightly. Her heels were long since discarded, right around the strip beer pong game that had gotten going on the Salvatores' pool table.

The prom had ended in Elena inviting the entire class and their dates back to the boarding house. Luckily there was always enough alcohol floating around in that house to pull off an impromptu house party, and Caroline had left it in full swing. The prom had been good, in the end. She had taken pictures, danced with her friends, drank too much and made wild declarations of love, and promises to meet up every year with people she would definitely never see again.

Yet, there was a pall hanging over the whole thing, and she knew exactly who was responsible. She should have been there with Tyler, and Klaus had taken that away from her. They were supposed to finish high school together, and go to prom, and bring her slightly tattered, a little battered high school fairytale to a close. But, the reality was such a screaming horror, such a bloody mess that if she met her human self now, she would try her best to kill her dreams... because losing them, one by one, person by person, was almost too much to take.

And he... _him_... he got to lord over them, like judge, jury and executioner. It was not fair. And now, he kept her in suspense, drawing out her sentence, making her miserable. Well, not anymore, tonight she would find out what he mean to do with her. Forget his commands. She would have her answers tonight.

She finally came close to the Mikaelson property, it sat, dark and impassive in the night. She saw a slight flickering from one room. He was still awake then, she thought, starting up the gravelled drive. The door was unlocked, and she pushed it open, without knocking. She knew he would have already heard her coming by now. She wandered through the grand, empty house. It was cool, and dark, moonlight shining through the huge windows that punctuated the long hall. She could see the source of the light coming from a room at the end, which, is memory served her from the ball, was his study.

She walked quietly, her bare feet hardly making a sound as she moved toward the light, her sensitive hearing picking up the crackle of a fire, and the clinking of ice in a glass. He was definitely awake, and she suddenly had the impression that he was waiting for her. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, which had most definitely been consumed in massive amounts, but as she walked down the hall, her dress swishing around her legs, moonlight sliding over her as she went, she felt a super heightened awareness of everything around her.

The room was dark, shadows and flames, the only backdrop. She didn't wait for an invitation to enter, once again, and slowly walked toward the fire. He was sitting, regarding the flames, a glass in his hand, slouched back in the old leather armchair. He was still wearing his tux, with the bow tie untied, and top buttons undone. He looked almost demonic in the half light, as he looked up at her, his eyes reflecting the firelight, his expression inscrutable.

The floor by the fire felt nice after the cold woods, and she spread her toes on the warm wood. Her silhouette in front of the fire cast a long shadow across him, as he sat directly in front of the fire. Wanting to see his face, she moved to another chair, across from him, settling comfortably into it, crossing her arms, she realised his eyes had not left her since she had entered. He continued to watch her, and she stared back.

"I couldn't wait." she said simply. He watched her for a moment longer, and then turned his face back to the fire, taking a drink, and gestured with his free hand to the table beside her, and she saw another glass, shining with amber liquid.

"You were expecting me" she surmised, picking up the heavy crystal tumbler.

"I must say, you are earlier than I'd expected." he murmured, his attention still lost in the fire. She sipped her drink, feeling the whiskey warm on her tongue, the soft flavours melting in her mouth, oaky and deep.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" he asked suddenly, and she was taken aback by his quiet tone.

"If you were expecting me... you must know" she said. He dropped his eyes to his glass, which he now held to the light and swirled.

"I suppose it has to do with our deal... perhaps you think you can change my mind... play on my feelings for you... let you go." he said, suddenly glancing over at her. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm not that dumb. You won't let me go" she stated.

"So, why are you here?" he asked again.

"Because... I need to know...what your going to do with me." she admitted.

"You sacrificed your life for Tyler's... what do _you _think I'm going to do with you? How do you think my vengeance will be _sated_?" he asked, and his eyes moved to hers and held them on the last word.

"You won't hurt me" she said, her words sounding surprisingly sure. He looked at her moment longer, his eyes dropping, sweeping over her face then he turned back toward the fire, a pensive frown clouding his face.

"No, I won't hurt you" he finally conceded, and then turned to her, his face darker than before.

"But I will hurt Tyler, and you won't risk that... you will stay by my side because of it... because of your love... for him" his face was was stripped bare for a moment and she saw how the words hurt him.

"Why... why force me to be by your side? It isn't real... doesn't it matter?" he didn't respond, just tightened his grip on his glass and looked at the fire again. He was so remote tonight, unreachable.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" he asked again, this time, almost a whisper. She stared at him, not knowing what to say, not willing to beg to know her fate. She held her silence, watching the unfathomable man in front of her, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Tonight will be your last night in Mystic Falls. This tragic little town needs to be left behind, forgotten. Pack your things, say your goodbyes. We leave tomorrow." he spoke quietly, sealing her fate. It was better, and worse than she could have imagined. At least she would live, but it would be with him, far from home and everything she knew.

"We?"

"My sister and brother shall be accompanying us, for a while at least." she swallowed the lump of fear that had formed in her throat.

"Where are we going?"

"New Orleans." he said shortly.

* * *

**OK you guys... what do you think? That is the last part! Thanks so much for the reviews, gosh, I can't believe the response from just this little story, so thanks so much. **

**I think it has potential also, however, I'm scared of my Devil In Me readers if I devote too much time to it! However, the idea is not totally off the table, I will see what time allows... this would be the prequel to a new story - 'The Originals'. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Klaus

**Properly the last part to this... I promise. I just was thinking that Klaus may have come off a little cold, distant etc, so I thought I would do a Klaus P.O.V.**

* * *

Flames cracked, dying at last. His last night in this wretched town, that had been the site of his greatest triumphs and most profound losses. He had broken his curse here, finally been free of his Mikael, watched him go up in flames and laid his mother to her eternal rest.

Yet, somewhere along the line, he had lost two brothers, the thought was still a blow to the chest. He had watched himself drive his remaining family away, and he had fallen victim to the one weakness he had never allowed himself. Love.

Caroline Forbes had stolen his heart as surely as if she had reached into his chest and pulled it free. It no longer resided in him, he was no longer it's master. She held it in her hands, and she barely even realised the power it gave her. She also had no idea the danger it placed her in. He had made more than his fair share of enemies over the centuries and there was nothing they would like more than to exploit his weakness at last. For she truly was a weakness… only a vampire, not even an old one. She was fragile, and so easily breakable, it tormented him. Yet, it was not only from his enemies that he knew she faced danger, but from himself.

His greatest fear… that he would torture and destroy her with the same force he had his relationships with his family. In his bid to keep them close, not to lose them, he had sucked the life from them. He was a monster, he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. He had already hurt her, to get to Tyler. No, he couldn't watch her die, but that didn't excuse every drop of blood that had fallen because of him, every tear that was shed and every tremor of pain that shook her slight body as he had watched her drift away that dark night. It had felt like part of him was dying too, the last part that even remembered what it felt like to be human, the last part that cared.

He shook the dark thoughts away, and stood slowly, stretching his body. He had been sitting in the semi darkness for hours, waiting for her. She had surprised him with her arrival, long before he'd expected. Arriving sombre, serious and collected, though, why he had expected something different, he did not know. She always surprised him, with her strength, her light.

He had smelt the party on her, his sister, Stefan and Elena. Elena and Caroline were not seeing eye to eye, he found it interesting to watch them implode. Elena had given herself over to her true nature now, free of the petty concerns of human life, and seeing her friend as such, perhaps it caused Caroline to question things she wasn't ready for. Caroline fought now for her friend's humanity, as though her own depended on it, and maybe it did.

Humanity. It was a concept he had not thought of in decades, not since meeting Stefan in the 20's, truth be told. Yet, with recent events it was the topic on everyone's mind. Being human again, there was nothing he wanted less. As a human, he had been weak, vulnerable to Mikael's torment. As a vampire, he reigned supreme, he never had to be afraid again. Yet he was afraid again… after all these years… he was afraid of a certain blonde, who had no idea the effect her dismissal and disgust wrought in him, who had no idea how powerless he was before her.

What a strange pair they would make, he thought wryly as he left his study and headed upstairs slowly. It was clear to both of them that she was aware of his feelings, and he was all too aware of hers. Yet, she did not mock, she had not used them against him, since the night she had lit a flame of hope for him in the night.

_"Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved"_

The words called to him, lured him. They had stayed his hand when he went to deliver the final blow to that worthless pile of skin and bone, Tyler, as he cowered in the corner. They had urged him to accept her offer.

Though now, he found himself not quite sure how to act. When he had been trapped in the Gilbert house, they had reached an uneasy sort of peace, and how to move on from there was difficult. She did not love him, she did not even like him, in truth, she barely tolerated him. She loved the mutt, enough to bargain her life for his, which still smarted. So, he could force her, compel her to care for him… but what was the use now? If that was all he had wanted from her, he could have done it months ago. Her feelings aside, she would come with him, he was sure of it. She was scared for Tyler, and she believed him to be utterly ruthless and uncaring, she knew he would not hesitate to kill him should she renege.

Maybe he could win her affections, over time, after all, they had all the time in the world. Maybe not… but, she would by his side, safe. If his heart was to live outside his body, he would have to keep it safe, watch over it. Something she probably did not expect from him, was his complete lack of expectation. To love again, after all this time, to feel something other than hate and the thirst for power, it was overwhelming. She did not realise that his feelings shocked him, as much as they did her, and he was in no hurry to explore them. To have her close, it was enough. The first time he had ever spoken to her, just her, from the heart and there had been many times since, he had tempted her to live, with stories of the world that was waiting for her. And he had meant every word. To make sure she had the life she deserved, even if she did not choose it, was something he owed her. No matter what she thought of him, or how she treated him, he would show her the world, he would make sure she truly lived and experienced it all.

He reached his room, and glanced around at his things, all ready to go. He wondered if she would delay tomorrow, try and change his mind, maybe even run. He thought not, in fact, he thought she would be there right on time, her goodbyes all said, her eyes dry. He thought she would leave this little town with him, and not look back, because she was strong, and resolved to follow through on her promise. And because, there was something, a flicker, in her eyes, when he had spoken of distant cities and great music and art, that had hungered to see them. Of course, she would blame him at first, hate him, but he could take it. And maybe one day, while he escorted her through another exotic city, new foods to try, new smells, music and sights, maybe she would take his hand and lead the way, and he would be forgiven... maybe one day...he would be loved.

Maybe one day...


End file.
